Communication devices such as portable two-way radios vastly improve the effectiveness of police, fire, and military personnel in a public or military emergency situation. Often the first responders at an emergency site communicate with subsequent responders to direct them to respond effectively in the emergency situation where it is often critical to locate the responders and other entities such as sensors, portable communication devices, and the like. A variety of solutions are available for determining the location of a responder and various entities, which can be segmented into three basic groups: outdoor, indoor, and indoor/outdoor solutions. Outdoor location solutions typically provide two-dimensional location information in outdoor areas such as streets, parks, stadiums, markets, and the like. Typically, the outdoor solutions include Global Positioning System (GPS) based location determination solutions. Indoor solutions typically provide three-dimensional location information in a more localized area such as in buildings, warehouses, and the like. Generally, indoor solutions require dense installation of field-deployable infrastructure and have stringent location accuracy requirements. Indoor/outdoor solutions provide wide area location information for multi-building campuses. Conventionally, an indoor/outdoor location solution requires a combination of outdoor tracking technologies and installation of indoor tracking support infrastructure.
There are several inherent shortcomings in the existing location determination technologies that inhibit their usage in an indoor/outdoor solution for determining location. Generally, a GPS based solution does not work reliably in dense urban areas. Further, a GPS based solution cannot be used as an indoor solution for determining location. Generally, network overlay solutions provide better outdoor coverage at the expense of accuracy. Dedicated systems usually provide both coverage depth and accuracy, but at a high infrastructure cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for accurately determining the location of a communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the described embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the described embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.